Bem Vindos a Itália!
by Sayumii
Summary: Depois que sua melhor amiga resolve ir para a Itália se casar e ainda te arrasta junto, você acha que mais nada de estranho pode acontecer. Até você conhecer o amigo do noivo. Baseado em Todo o homem tem de Meg Cabot [Capítulo 01 ON!]
1. Trailer

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Quando sua melhor amiga propõe um plano maluco...**_

- Lily! Eu vou me csar com o Remus! - Emelinne me disse toda saltitante

-Sério?! As famílias de vocês deixaram de lado suas diferenças, em nome do amor incodicional dos filhos? - eu já sonhava em uma Emme mãe de duas criancinhas bagunceiras

-Ahm... Não. Por isso eu vou para a Itália e vou me casar com ele lá!

PERA AÍ! COMO É QUE É?

_**Você aceita...**_

-Sério? Ai Lily! Obrigada - disse ela me abraçando, chorando de emoção

-Você sabe que eu adoro você e o Remus, então não posso deixar de estar lá como testemunha e como melhor amiga da noiva! - eu abraçei ela de volta, mexendo no cabelo dela.

Emme sempre me ajudou quando eu perdi meus namorados e quando eu bebia até cair pra não lembrar deles. Então... Porque eu iria dizer não? Além disso... É A MINHA CHANCE DE VISITAR A ITÁLIA!

_**Mas tem um problema: O melhor amigo do noivo...**_

- Emme ele nem sabe o que é a Lollypoppi! Como você quer que eu fique uma semana debaixo do mesmo teto que esse cara?

- Ah, Lily... Ele cobria guerras! Ele de certo não tinha muito tempo para ler a sua tirinha!

- Eu recebo cartas de pessoas do Sri Lanka! Então porque um maldito reporter de 5ª categoria não sabe o que é a Lollypoppi?

_**Agora, eles vão ter que se aguentar...**_

Como assim? Ele é totalmente contra que o melhor amigo se case, mas está aqui? Porque ele não está no Iraque correndo de um lado para o outro tentando levar um tiro?

_**Durante uma semana...**_

- Porque você não tira os olhos do meu tornozelo?

- E porque você não tira da minha virilha?

_**Mas quando o casamento dos amigos pode não ocorrer...**_

Ok Ok... Eles precisam de um formulário, mas estão expelindo as tripas para fora! Então é praticamente nula as chances deles sairem daqui hoje. DROGA! Se pelo menos alguém pudesse fingir que é a Emme e outro fingir que é o Remus, eles poderiam ir tirar o certificado...

OPA! É ISSO!

Corri para o quarto do James e fui bem pertinho do ouvido dele:

- JAMES! ACORDA! NÓS TEMOS UM CASAMENTO PARA SALVAR! - berrei no ouvido dele

_**Eles tem que unir forças...**_

- Ahm... Lily... Você me acordou para cometer perjúrio no consulado americano?

- É! Mas é por uma boa causa. É pelo Remus e pela Emme!

- MAS AINDA SIM É PERJÚRIO, SUA MALUCA!

_**Para fazer aquele casamento acontecer...**_

- Número 28... Número 28...

Número 28? Parece que isso vai levar mais tempo do que eu pensei...

- Lily, parece que isso vai demorar... Então podemos ir almoçar?

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bem-vindos a Itália! (Baseado em Todo o homem tem de Meg Cabot)**_


	2. COMO É QUE É? CASAR?

_Bem-vindos a Itália!_

_Capítulo 01: COMO É QUE É? CASAR?_

Ficar sentada em sua mesa de trabalho, em um sábado à noite não é algo muito emocionante. Tá, eu sei que o Amos tem os torneios dele pra se preocupar e por isso não pode ficar comigo o tempo todo, mas...

ISSO NÃO MUDA O FATO DE EU ME SENTIR SOLITÁRIA!

Ah, tem alguém na porta. Por favor que seja o Amos, por favor que seja o Amos...

Droga! É a Emme.

Mas não pensem que eu odeio a Emme! Pelo contrário! Ela é minha melhor amiga desde que me dou por gente! E olha que isso faz muito tempo...

EU TENHO QUE TER ALGUM PROBLEMA! QUEM EM SÃ CONSIÊNCIA SE AUTO-CHAMA DE VELHA?

Me deprimi.

- Oi Emme! Entra... - dei espaço pra ela passar pela porta, e ela logo foi entrando e se acomodando no sofá.

- Lily... Eu tenho algo que eu preciso te dizer... - começou ela, enrolando os cabelos, coisa que ela só faz quando está realmente MUITO nervosa!

DEUS! ELA NÃO FEZ O QUE EU ACHO QUE ELA FEZ? FEEEEEZ?

- EMME ME DIZ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TERMINOU COM O REMUS! - eu me joguei ao lado dela no sofá e fiquei olhando com uma cara chorona

- QUE ISSO, LILY! Eu nunca terminaria com o Remus! Você sabe que ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo!

Ai, casais apaixonados são tão bonitos! Tá, eu e o Amos também somos um casal apaixonado... Mas não fico dizendo que ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, porque eu não tenho certeza se foi! Mas estou quase certa que não...

- Ufa! Que susto que você me deu! Então, conte a sua adorável amiga Lily, o que você dizer - eu dei o meu melhor sorriso "pode-abrir-a boca-e-falar-se-não-eu-te-quebro". Eu já vi esse sorriso no espelho e acredite... Ele dá medo...

Mas parece que a Emme é imune a ele. Droga!

- Ahm bom... Lily... - disse ela se levantando do sofá e começando a caminhar pela minha sala

- Sim...

- Lily! Eu vou me casar com o Remus! - Emelinne me disse toda saltitante

-Sério?! As famílias de vocês deixaram de lado suas diferenças, em nome do amor incodicional dos filhos? - eu já sonhava em uma Emme mãe de duas criancinhas bagunceiras

-Ahm... Não. Por isso eu vou para a Itália e vou me casar com ele lá!

PERA AÍ! COMO É QUE É?

- EMMELINNE VANCE VOCÊ ENLOQUECEU?! - eu saltei do sofá, como se tivesse sentado em cima de um porco espinho

- Ah, Lily... Você também não! Olha, tudo o que eu quero pe ser feliz com o homem que eu escolhi! Mas parece que sempre tem alguém disposto a atrapalhar isso!

Fiquei encarando a Emme ali na minha frente, com a boca meio aberta, tentando emitir alguém som. Pena que não saiu nada, então eu fiquei MAIS idiota do que eu estava antes. No fim, eu suspirei e abraçei a minha amiga.

- Você sabe que tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz não sabe? E eu nunca vi ninguém melhor que o Remus, para fazer isso - disse, soltando-me dela e sorrindo

O sorriso da Emmelinne alargou e ela me abraçou com muita força, chorando um pouco. Então a gente começou a rir. Parecíamos duas patetas!

-Sério? Ai Lily! Obrigada - disse ela me abraçando, chorando de emoção

-Você sabe que eu adoro você e o Remus, então não posso deixar de estar lá como testemunha e como melhor amiga da noiva! - eu abraçei ela de volta, mexendo no cabelo dela.

Emme sempre me ajudou quando eu perdi meus namorados e quando eu bebia até cair pra não lembrar deles. Então... Porque eu iria dizer não? Além disso... É A MINHA CHANCE DE VISITAR A ITÁLIA!

- CASAR? MOONY VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU NÃO ME DOU COM CASAMENTOS!

- Eu sei Prongs... Mas pense nisso, como uma chance de sair dessa cidade e visitar um lugar lindo na Itália!

- Continuo achando que essa idéia é estúpida... - Eu fiquei passando o dedo pela borda do copo de whisky, pensando se Moony estava passando tempo demais no hospital, para ter tido uma idéia maluca dessas

- Mas James! Pense em mim! Não posso me casar com tudo que tenho direito, por causa que a minha mãe implica com a minha namorada, só porque ela é CRISTÃ! Ainda não vi qual foi o problema da minha mãe... Acho que vou levar ela num psiquiatra...

- Remus... Calma! Se isso é tão importante pra você, eu vou estar lá! - suspirei e olhei para o meu amigo, dando um sorrisinho fraco

- SÉRIO? OBRIGADA, PRONGS! Você vai adorar Le Marche, é lindo! Além disso, não se preocupe, você não vai estar sozinho. Lily, amiga da Emme, também vai para lá.

Lily? Uhm... Belo nome!

- É bom saber, que não vou ficar de vela sozinho - disse, bebendo todo o conteúdo do meu copo de uma vez

_**N.A: UAU! 6 reviews só no trailer! Que emoção, cara! Espero que gostem desse capítulo curtinho, feito só pra mostrar como ele foram para na Itália!**_

_**Respondendo as reviews...**_

_**Fezinha Evans: **_CARA! EU LEIO TODAS AS SUAS FICS! Elas são muito perfeitas! Não imagina o quanto me deixou feliz, comentando aqui na minha! Ah, leia o livro! É super divertido e a protagonista tem mais personalidade do que a de "Diário da Princesa" XD. Espero que goste do capítulo!

_**Thaty: **_Aí está a continuação, moça! ;D Espero que aproveite!

_**Sherry Mustang: **_Ah, não é tão difícil fazer uma fic deles. Coragem garota! XD. Viu? Postei o capítulos dois dias depois. :D Se continuar recebendo tantos reviews assim, vou postar cada vez mais rápido! Beijos!

_**jehssik: **_Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste muito desse aqui também! Beijos!

_**Poliana Lupin: **_SÉRIO? Eu também li! Tô fazendo uma S/M, baseada em "A garota americana" ;D. Aí está o capítulo moça! Espero que aproveite!

_**Ysi: **_Espero que você fique menos ansiosa com esse capítulo XD. Aí está a atualização! Beijos!

_**Bom, agora o próximo capítulo deve vir nesse fim-de-semana, ou semana que vem. Ainda não tenho certeza, pois também tenho que estudar para provas (Maldito Português x.x'), e ainda tenho mais 4 fics para atualizar! x.x'**_

_**Eu espero que as férias cheguem logo, que então eu vou passar os dias escrevendo:D**_

_**Beijos!**_


End file.
